Legend of the Forgotten Child
by Kacuiba-Forgotten Child
Summary: Kacuiba, a girl from a lost race of ancient 'Sun Ninjas', revives Zabuza from the afterlife. She has had constant conflict with a Queen for thousands of years, making Zabuza her sensei she goes on her quest against this Queen, trying to claim back what is rightfully hers, meeting many other ninjas along the way and realising true love.
1. From Conflicting Power

A concession of fiery explosions took hold of the possessive silence and over threw its presence. The two mirages collided against each other, leaving flames wherever they fought. "Give it back Matukia!" A voice echoed amongst the raging chaos. The only reply was a fiery explosion, then dead silence once again. One of the mirages drifted up into the night sky swiftly and traveled into the distance. From a pool of destruction a figure rose up and wandered through the garden of flames, before collapsing. The person lay there, before looking forward. Something before the figure caught their eye. A cold grief-filled voice spoke over all the carnage. "This one… Died honorably… A second chance must be given…" The figure possessed the voice of a young girl. She sat up and the words echoed. "A second chance… must be given…" The words filled the air and danced with the embers as the figure placed her hands on the earth before her. There was a great light, brighter than any of the flames, as another human body took form and was lying on the floor beneath her palms. She tilted her head down at the presence of the person. The words drifted and loomed in the air one last time before the mystical figure grabbed the revived body by their arms and dragged them through the soft ash. As she dragged the body she looked down in admiration and respect, just by looking at their soul she could tell from the last time they wandered this earth they had changed their ways considerably.


	2. Rises

Zabuza awoke suddenly, as if he'd been trapped in a threatening delusion for a long time. A small stream whispered beside his ear, trickling timidly. He couldn't move due to the fatigue. A shadow drifted past him, he didn't know who it was. The figure's whispers floated around him. Before he spoke they had already disappeared from sight. He slowly sat up, finding himself in a bright, rustic scene. He groaned at the sharp pains, they acted like shackles holding him down. However, he steadily broke free from them.

He rose from his paralysis remarkably; a Shinobi of his level wasn't going to let this hold him back. Even so he lifted the Kubikiribōchō without a struggle, he had been used to the blades colossal weight for such a long time. He suspiciously looked towards the light of an exit; he looked around and, seeing the shrine, found himself in a water temple. He began to stride towards the exit; placing the Kubikiribōchō in the strap bound around his upper body. He walked out of the arched doorway into a courtyard. Through the leaves tiny rays of sunlight beamed, shattered and gleaming on the pond like fireflies. As the gentle wind stroked the trees leaves the light danced. He stood, looking at the beauty. He looked over to a cherry tree, in full blossom, slowly dragging his sight down the trunk towards the grass blanketed ground. His eyes met a glare from a girl, sitting up against the tree trunk with her arms folded, staring warily. She was wearing a red and black floral patterned kimono with a silky white trimming along the edges of it. She wore her headband in the same fashion as Zabuza - facing to the left, and she had bright red, baggy, medium length trousers on, meeting her high top boots. She also had white wraps around her arms and hands, offering protection from recoil. They both stared at each other, studying one another's traits.

Zabuza decided to speak first. "Who… are you?" The girl just looked at him and got up from her place. She turned her head away from him, almost disrespectfully, and started to walk away. Zabuza was torn between being impressed by her courage or angered by her ignorance. "Well this will be fun…" He murmured to himself. He blindingly dashed into her path, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. "Mine is Zabuza, and if you refuse to answer me…" He grabbed the grip on his blade. "I'll just have to make you." The girl reacted harshly to this, hinting on the border of aggressive. "No." She replied as if she had been insulted. Zabuza laughed in response. "You haven't a clue about who I am… do you…?" She let out deep angst and turned to run in the opposite direction. Yet again Zabuza blocked her path, like a cat playing with a mouse, before killing it. The girl grew anxious and wary from the torment. She stepped back cautiously. Zabuza gave up. "Fine, I'm leaving." He declared. He began to walk away, leaving the girl alone. He stopped and looked back upon her. "Water Ninjutsu… Child." A gush of water stuck her with his sight.

She fell backwards, but jumped back up, snarling furiously. She placed her hands together and cried out in frustration. "I am not a child!" Between her cupped hands a light emerged, it grew brighter until she propelled it towards him. He turned fully. Then he blocked the fire with a geyser that erupted from the pond and dived into the sphere's path. She shrieked in rage and breathed a fan of flickering flames towards him. He reacted by jumping over the current, and then fired some ice-cold water over her as he flipped. He landed behind her. She raised her arm in front of her face, taking the attack full on. Shaking from the cold she glared back at him and created another fireball. Swigging it over her head she struck him. He collapsed into a puddle on the floor. Yet she knew it was over that easily. He came up through the floor, instantly she turned and began to create another fireball, and yet again he collapsed into a puddle. A tormenting laugh surrounded her.


	3. New Allies

Zabuza stood in the corner, watching the girl fight off his clones. He decided to see her real power. Creating a mist he came in for a real attack. Blinded she glared around, looking for any signs of life. Zabuza's sword creaked to her left. She flew into a rage, breathing fire in random directions. Zabuza laughed at her distress. "Come find me… it's me… Zabuza…" She instantly turned her rage towards the voice, letting out a huge burst of fire, host to many dashing embers. The mist slowly cleared.

Zabuza was standing in front of her, nursing the small burns she had given him. Erie laughter came from all around. She glared around furiously, snarling under her breath. Suddenly she felt the cold blade, just touching the back of her neck. She clenched her fists in anger. She made up her brave and bold decision. Turning, she grabbed the blade, pulling it right up against her own stomach. "Go ahead…" She beckoned him. "Cut me, and see how far it gets you." He dropped the blade away from her and sighed.

She smiled at his weakness and jumped back, creating a ring of fire around them. Zabuza glanced around, then shifted stance. "Finally." He grinned. "This is more like it." She began to make the ring grow higher; slowly it began to spiral inwards. She drew out a dagger from her boot. "I'll make ashes of you!" She screeched. Zabuza's voice came from behind her. "When you put it that way…" She screamed and made the ring into a roaring firestorm, a perfect depiction of her anger. She looked back to find no one behind her, Zabuza had escaped her attack, yet she still continued to power it. The flames struck her with her own power. Zabuza watched and spoke with a feint smile. "That won't work on me!" She looked back at him. Shaking from the pain. "It wasn't meant to…" She said as the firestorm began to calm.

She then placed the dagger against her chest. Zabuza raised his eyebrows at this. She went to place it straight into her own chest, but before she did, smoke began to pour from her mouth. She fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Zabuza walked up to her inspecting her condition. She looked up, still filled with anger and spoke. "I… Will… Never… Give in…!" She then tried to get up, but to only fall down again. Zabuza took pity on her. "Submit, and I can help you." She sneered at the idea. "N-Never!" She shook before coughing up blood. Zabuza turned away and began to walk off. Her body turned to ashes, then instantly retook her form. She scowled at him. "Don't turn your back on me!" She ran at him in a fierce way.

He turned back and threw his sword; she jumped back, the blade just missing her feet. She saw this as no threat and dashed up the scorched cherry tree. She came down on him, swiftly striking his legs skillfully and then pushing him to the ground. Her dagger was only an inch away from his throat. She sat on top of him, placing the dagger slightly closer to his neck. "Check mate." She grinned in confidence. Zabuza rested the tips of his fingers on the center of her abdomen. "Stale mate." He grinned back in return. She unwillingly pulled the dagger away from his throat. "…I concede…" Zabuza, no longer threatened, pulled his hand away. "Why…?" He enquired. She bowed her head before speaking, looking down in shame for a second. "I cannot out-burn the sea's rage, its anger is greater than mine..." He contradicted her. "As is its patience, but what of other things?" She turned towards the sun, beyond the scorched scene. She nodded at the sun as if it was witness and spoke again. "I cannot raise from ashes more than once a year… I saw defeat through the Phoenix's eye…" She turned back to him and had a decided look. "I surrender while I still possess my life…"

He smiled. "It was a draw…" He glanced at the sun. "…So what of me? Have a claimed rights to your name… brave lady…?" She hesitated for a few seconds, but surrendered it to him. "My name… it is Kacuiba…" She mumbled quietly. "Kacuiba…" He smiled at her. She got up off Zabuza and stood before him. Zabuza turned to walk away. "Zabuza…!" She cried out suddenly. He turned to her bewilderedly. "I… You are my Master now…! I will serve you with my life… Uh… Okay…?!" He looked down at her and she turned away nervously. "Follow me, Kacuiba…" He began to walk. Kacuiba hesitated for a bit, but then rushed after him quickly.


End file.
